custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Odyssey of Rannok
The Odyssey of Rannok is a short story serial that takes place 10 years before the Great Cataclysm and on. The entire stoy is told in first person past-tense. Part 1 "So, do you guys have any stories?" Reidann said. Reidann, Syrke, a few others, and I were watching the base of the Outcasts, which was actually the original Mata Nui robot. Not much of a job. Who would think to look in a 40-million foot long robot with a missing foot for a band of idiots? Nobody said anything. "I'll go first." I said. ---- I yawned, I was bored, I usually was. I hated my job, feeding rahi day in and day out, and in between feeding times I am required to spearfish. The law of the land of Trakavan was that all matoran had to do their fair share of fishing to feed Trakavan. Trakavan, who is now a dark hunter called "conjurer", insists that he is a supernatual being but I, among a few, are able to see beyond his tricks. I am Rannok, Matoran of rubber, I lived on the island of Trakavan. This story is when my peacfull, but boring life, turned to Karzahni. I came home to my five joys: my enegry hounds, Saibot, Innel, Ik-Ik, Yrne, and Syto. Loyal and friendly, they greeted me how they always do, nearly tackling me and slobbering up my face. Then I went to my room and went to bed. Though I thought it got blazing hot in my room, I still let my dogs sleep on my bed. I never used that three-quarters of my bed anyway. That's when it happened, two matoran officers, a Ta-Matoran and a Le-Matoran got involved. They broke into my home, and as a result my dogs were alarmed and began barking madly. I grabbed my sword, a simple blade, nothing special, but above average at the time. I fought them, I cut the air matoran through the cheek when he shot my dog Innel. I took his gun and threatened to shoot the fire matoran, though I didn't know how to use a gun, I was sure I just had to pull the trigger. I did. I shot him... in the leg. Then the Le-Matoran tackled me and cuffed me. He took me out of my house and held me out there. The Matoran of air shouted something I can't remember, and then I heard the other officer kill my other dogs. That was that, I was forced to leave my pets, friends, work, and home. They put on a pirson ship heading for Karzahni. Part 2 Upon my arrival to the island, the first thing I said to the "fixed" matoran officer was: "Where's the restroom?" With that, he greeted me with a friendly nail to the gut. I was introduced to Karzahni himself, he smelled, bad. Horrible, Imagine hanging around matoran corpses, and never batheing ever, and multiply it by ten. His appearence didn't make it better, but it wasn't maddening. "Hello matoran, do you know why you are here?" he asked, he had a devious smile that made you want to strangke him. What I did next would probably make you faint. I booted his shin. Though he didn't care, he still proceeded to throw me against a wall. "You are here to be fixed to meet your destiny. Or serve me, if I fail. I must warn you, my luck is not so good these days." Karzahni replied, ever so nicely. I guess he knocked me out, because I found myself on a work table. It was cold and hard, and the room was clean and cool. I already hated it, I hate cold, alot of matoran of rubber do. I got up, "Like the bed?" Karzahni spoke, it made me jump. "You're probably wondering why I haven't fixed you yet. Well, to be honest I like you Rannok, You remind me of my brother, brave, willing, and at times, stupid." He said, he was washing tools. He was like that guy you all know, you think you can't trust him, but you do. Then when you think he'll leave you or stab you in the back, he brings you a box of little newborn ussals, then he stabs you in the chest. If anyone knows that kind of guy. "But as you know," Karzahni broke my thought."my duty is to keep others doing their duty, and you were not." I began to back away when Karzahni pulled out a spiked mallet and a new kanohi for me. Now I don't know about you guys but I would've ran, and I did. I ran, dodging matoran guards, jumping through door ways, just trying to get out. At one point I had found the exact blade I used to own before the attack by the matoran officers. Obviously I took it, it was the only blade right for me. I ran and ran and ran, until I couldn't run anymore. I had found myself in an alley, surrounded within seconds by "fixed" matoran. One charged at me and within an instant I had the poor guy in a head lock, threatening to slit his throat. I was tired, I didn't realize that the matoran I had was not "fixed". He was perfectly normal. All of a sudden I realized that this was an execution, the matoran surrounding me and my "captive" were armed and ready. Karzahni saw this coming and had another convict captured, and brought him to me. Brilliant. "You moronic piece of-" I brought my blade closer to the matoran's throat to shut him up. Part 3 One thing about "fixed" matoran, they're slower than... regular ones. My "captive" had an idea, we ducked under the barrels, avoiding fire, and ran up a flight of stairs, runnng side to side so as not get to shot. With that brilliant plan we managed to escape to a cave outside of the fortress. I was surprised to see other convicts. Ivel, a Ko-matoran, Naved, a matoran of plasma, and my "captive" and pal, Syrke, matoran of Magnetism. "Wha?... H-hey I'm Rannok." That was my reaction, it had all happened so fast. "Hello Rannok, I am Ivel, leader of these matoran working against Karzahni." Ivel said. He seemed smart, I'm the kind of guy that analyzes you for intelligence, and he was really smart. "May I introduce you to Naved, a 'fixed' member." Ivel continued. Naved grinned then made a mock laugh that was supposed to be funny. He said nothing else. "And I'm Syrke, your 'captive.'" Syrke replied. This was the first time I've been welcomed by more the one matoran at a time. It felt good. I suddenly noticed Syrke staring at me, he mimed a throat cut. "Oh, come on, you kolhii head. I didn't kill you, did I?" I snapped at him. "For your information, I could've broke out and left you there!" He snapped back. "Really? Let's see then." Syrke ran at me, I got him in a head lock again. He attempted to kick me in the groin as a disabling move, but I caught his leg between mine. I twisted my lower abdomen and twisted his leg, he shrieked in pain. He tried again, to hit me with his elbow, though he couldn't reach. Take note that these are how friendships are made. "Alright, you win, you-" He yelled as I released him. I laughed, along with Naved. Syrke and Ivel didn't though. "We need to focus." Ivel said, I could see a smile flash on and off of his face. He thought it was funny, I burst out laughing. "You shut up!" Syrke yelled as he got me in a head lock. I managed wriggle out just in time, before he could snap my neck. Syrke and I are such good friends. Part 4 I hope your all ready for the most exiting part! Getting water! That's right, I had to get water in the middle of the night. I left the cave, I wasn't used to sleeping through the whole night. It was cool, dark, and beutiful. The sand was soft, and the tide was low. Perfect. I stood and stared at the moonlight for who knows how long. I got my water from the spring on the beach, only to turn around to the sight of an enourmus being, about.... nine kajillion bio in height. I wasn't afraid, I just ran for the heck of it. You might think that I would warn the others, but I knew that if I did, that thing would have four matoran to.... do whatever it was going to do. "HAHAHA!" I laughed, I don't know why I laughed, it wasn't funny, but I did. I took a chance and looked behind me. The being was not running, but flying behind me. I caught a glimpse of it's eyes, hunger, but they were matoran eyes. That's when it caught me, it held me down, drooling on my face. Shame to die on such a lovely beach. I tried something stupid, I tried to keep a solemn or even a little bit menacing, face. The best I could do was solemn, and it worked, the being looked confused. "Not scared, brother?" It spoke. "Hey could you let go, my arms are getting circulated." I replied. "Do you want to know who I am?" "Well I'm assuming you're a matoran, so sure." "Gaarus, is I. I am hunting, you are my prey, now die." I had gottem my arm under the sand to remove it from under his grip. I grabbed his mask, trying to push and pull at the same time. My initial plan was to either pull off his mask, or live for five more seconds. *SNAP* I sprawled to my feet, he lie unconsious. I had never seen a maskless face before. To be honest, it wasn't pretty, but then again, this guy was mutated. Or fixed. I placed his mask next to him, he would wake up eventually to put it back on, I was sure. I took a stone and broke his wings and olfactory receptor, so he couldn't find me. I walked along the water to hide my tracks. Eventually I reached the cave. I put out whatever was left of the fire and went to bed. I told you getting water was the most exiting part. Part 5 "So what's for eat'ns?" I said. I had awakened. My eyes were blurred from sleep in a dusty cave. I could barely make out who was in the cave. "Nothing. We act now." replied an unknown voice. My vision cleared, it was the middle of the night and I saw a female matoran. I hadn't seen her before. She wore a blue kanohi Faxon with a green tint. Her armor was partly made of plantlife, like bent twigs. She carried a ceraded sword, one that you wouldn't tangle with. "Rannok! We forgot to introduce you to Axiz, matoran of plantlife." Naved had pulled me to my feet, turned Axiz around and pushed me toward her. I was surprised for two reasons: first, that Naved could coordinate himself without eyes. Second that I was in the presence of a matoran of plantlife. I had assumed they were "extinct" because of the Storm of Madness. But here she was in near perfect health. " Hi, I'm Rannok, matoran of rubber." I smiled, it was a fake smile, I couldn't really smile for some reason. I reached out my hand for a hand shake. She took hold of my arm and twisted it behind my back. A matoran of plantlife's way of saying "Welcome to the family!" I reached back quickly and took hold of the veins in her wrist. Pressing down my thumb, I circulated her hand, a paralyzing move. She quickly let go and shook her hand to regain blood flow. "I like you, you remind me of a moron I knew once. Good to meet another 'endangered' matoran type." she said. "Nice to meet you too." I groaned. What she said was true, matoran of plantlife and rubber were uncommon. Axiz laid out a poorly drawn map of Karzahni's fortress. "These are the five entrances, we will each be assigned one, armed with a torch. Objective: burn it to the ground." Ivel explained with a dark expression. I had mixed feelings. I hated Karzahni, but about a thousand "fixed" matoran would die. "Isn't there another way?" I asked exitedly. "You'd rather prefer running through that Mata Nui-forsaken fortress and face Karzahni ourselves?" Syrke yelled. "If it means preserving matoran lives, then yes!" I yelled back. For quite some time we agured back and forth. Until Axiz cam up with a solution. "Okay, so Syrke, Naved, and Ivel will round up all the matoran, Naved will be the biggest help because the "fixed" matoran will trust him more. They think he's one of them. Rannok and I will burn all but one of the exits. Your mission is to get them outnd run like hell to the last exit, northeast. If we're lucky, Karzahni will be at the remaining entrance by the time we regroup there. Then, we all ambush him at once. Questions?" She explained. "Yeah, uh, is this going to be fun?" I asked. Part 6 That could've gone better. Karzahni's fortress was in flames, 55 matoran bodies, count. We had gotten within fifty bio of the fortress. Strangley, only 60 guards surrounded the gigantic palace. We knew it wasn't a good plan, but Axiz insisted that we had to act quickly. Besides, no one could think of anything better. Our little band of convicts charged at the guards, weapons drawn. We had to take them out, but not kill them. We had to knock them out, Syrke exelled at that. We lit our torches, and Naved and Ivel rushed in to get the matoran out, if nesessary, they would use force. Syrke stayed with us when we began lighting the exits ablaze. Suddenly, Naved and Ivel ran out of the fortress screaming: "He's gone! They've all gone!" Despite the fortress being on fire, we entered. It was true, Karzahni was gone and nowhere to be found. The matoran that usually inhabit his palace were all missing too. Then, as if we didn't notice the entire fortess was engulfed was in flames, almost as if someone had burned it more. The building began to crumble and we had to make it out. If you've never witnessed the death of over fifty of your own people, it'll change you. When we exited the burning palace, we noticed the unconscious matoran guardsmen. Each of us could only take one before the building crumbled and crushed the remainder of the matoran. Back to the present now, Ivel vomited on the beach and Naved sat in meditating position. The sun began to rise, making it easier to see the smoke. It swirled and rose in to the sky- it almost seemed to manifest itself, just for a fraction of a second, then it died. It almost resembled- no, it couldn't be. Just my imagination, I always saw things move in strange ways, like a ceiling shifting to resemble breathing. "Are there any left on the island?" I asked, almost expecting an answer. "Yeah, it's a surprise party and they're all gonna jump out." Syrke said, sarcastically. He looked at me like I was stupid, or he thought I was insane. "Wait, maybe Rannok's right, maybe they're somewhere else on the island." Axiz reasoned. We dragged the matoran we rescued to our cave. Our band searched to and fro for any matoran, finding only signs of life, but no life. I found a damaged hut with only a mangled kanohi, a pickaxe, and a mangled bed sprawled on the floor. These were signs of some sort of struggle, it was obvious that Karzahni's disappearance and these signs were connected. But how? A brakas could tell you. I returned to the others, only to find them frantically searching around the cave. "What's going on?" I yelled as I approached. "Naved and the other five matoran are gone!" Axiz replied hastily. "That's it! We're leaving!" Syrke yelled. He kicked a burnt log out of the cave in anger then scratched the top of his mask in frustration. I could tell he felt guilty for those dead matoran. "We can't just leave them!" I replied "They're not even here anymore! They're either dead or somthing took them to another island. But we have to go!" He screamed. I thought and argued for a long time with Syrke. Once again Axiz came up with a "suitable" solution. "We stay for one more week, we search the whole time, if no one is found, we leave. Kapeesh?" "Kapeesh." We all replied. Part 7 One week seems like a long time when you're looking for bodies. For four long days I frantically searched the island for my friend, Naved and the matoran we saved from the fire. Not even traces of them had been found. All of us searched exept for Syrke, who began building a vessel to leave the island. He was upset, I could tell, but he didn't like Naved much. I think he may have been trying to prove something. "Syrke," I said, "why aren't you helping?" "No. I have to build this boat. Afterall we only have three days 'till we leave." Syrke replied, his eyes fixed on the half finished vessel. "Look, I know you don't like Naved, but think about it, if it weren't for him, where would you be?" "Swimmin' in a pile of widgets, ga-matoran maidens at my side, and a turaga class hut." Syrke returned to his toil. Suddenly, as if sent from the great spirit himself, Ivel appeared. "Guys! I found this note!" He hollered. The note was scribbled on a mangled piece of scribe. On one side it read: s. The Toa K-'' The other, more important side, read: ''Voya Nui That's when it hit me, Karzahni sent all his screw-ups to Voya Nui! It was a long-shot but I couldn't be more sure of anything. "Syrke!" I suddenly snapped, he jumped. "Finish that boat, I'll help. We're settign sail!" "To Where?" Ivel asked. "And who gave you leadership?" "Voya Nui. And- wait for it... Destiny!" Part 8 I hate sailing. I mean, sure you feel the awesome sensation of sea air nipping at your mask, but it's no fun when you looking for an island that no one knows about and looking for your friend. It doesen't make it any better when your boat's on fire either. "IVEL, JUMP!" We all shouted as the tide started to carry us away. I took a firm grip on Axiz' wrist, and Syrke did the same. I reached out my other hand. Ivel was hesitant, Ko-matoran aren't notoriously good swimmers. I let go of Axiz, and swam under the water, so as not be caught by the tide so easily. I approached the burning vessel, it was a long thin ship, with one sail and a "crew quarters" which was actually a 2x2x2 bio box. The mast rose unreasonably high, which is why we were struck by lightning. I leaped up onto the boat, grabbed Ivel's hand, and pulled him under. He squirmed, and screamed, letting air out of his lungs. I pulled him back up and directed him to take hold of a large slab of wood. He vomited water as he took my hand, and I took Axiz'. "I'm sorry..... I'm so sorry." I told Ivel For days we drifted, sitting on remaints of our ship. We kept our arms locked during high tides, held onto a single rope during low tides so we stayed together. Finally we arrived on an island, it was the middle of the night and the water was calm. We trudged out of the salty, cold water and collapsed onto the soft beach. I only saw a cave before I blacked out. I dreampt, of something indescribable. "Matoran, I need you... NOW!" It bellowed. "Why?" I asked it. "I need freedom. Don't you understand you brainless waist of space?" I wanted to respond, but I suddenly found myself falling. Or flying, I wasn't sure. Images of taller beings, I knew not the name of, flew past me. They almost seemed familliar, like I was one of them somehow. A being with a head of fire stood by one, speaking to him. One being of silver and black looked alot like... I woke up, I was in a cave. The cave had a shallow pool of water. Oh, and a giant ball of energy with blood red tentacles and eyes that would drive a weak minded matoran mad. "Rannok, matoran of rubber. Are you here to free me like I asked?" It asked. "W-who are you?" I asked. "I used to be called the protector of matoran, watcher of all, and even Great spirit. But now a new one took the title. They placed me here when he arrived and began to call me Tren Krom." "What do you want from me?" "FREEDOM!" I began to feel it, my mind leaving my body, and his replacing mine. It felt horrible, like breaking every bone in your body, then being forced to sit on the universe's most uncomfortable couch. I saw darkness, then, a faint image of my matoran self, screaming. I was going into his body. *BANG* The being screamed. I screamed too. I ran, I was blind, but I was sure I was heading outside. I felt the presence of a being and I acted, I threw my fist at it as hard as I could. The being cried out. Another being grabbed me by the arm. It began to drag me closer to the water, and I began to follow without hesitation as I knew that I would be leaving that horrendous beast. My vision started to return, I looked back as I entered the ocean. I saw Ivel hesitating to leave the island, then a tantacle shot out of the cave and took hold of him. In the same amount of time it took for the tentacle to come out, it took him in. There was no time to scream. Part 9 "That's it." Syrke spoke abruptly, "Ivel's dead, Naved's gone, and I got a black eye from you." He said referring to me. As soon as I realized that I hit Syrke earlier, I forgot everthing that happened. I've never laughed harder. And Syrke never hit harder. Axiz, Syrke, and I had swam for hours. We found ourself on a sand bar about fifty feet long. Our bodies battered, armor salt damaged, joints locking up, and I had sand in my boots. What had happened back at the beach was probably the scariest thing I had ever experienced. We were all in seperate illusion created by the tentacle thing. Somehow, Syrke broke his illusion, pulled a firearm, and discharged it upon the being. As a result we were all released from our illusion, but I took the longest to recover. We all left his cave as fast as possible, but Ivel wasn't fast enough. Ivel was taken by the creature and likely killed. That night I stayed up while Syrke went to sleep, Axiz approached me. "Beutifull, isn't it?" She asked, referring to the view of the moon reflecting off of the ocean. "Incredible. Like spontanious combustion-incredible." I replied with a smirk. Axiz looked at me like I was crazy, and I looked back. I chuckled with embarrasment. I kind of liked Axiz, I know I didn't know her very long. But she just... nevermind. After sitting and chatting with Axiz for some time, I went to sleep. But one thought spun around in my head while I slept. Why me? Why did the being choose me over all four of us? Suddenly, I felt a falling sensation. Not in dream, but in reality. It caused a jolt and I awoke in a cold sweat. It was still nightime, Axiz and Syrke lay asleep. Just off shore was a figure. Tears in widened eyes, tentacle colored crimson with blood in one hand and a machete in the other. He breathed like he just ran the length of the great spirit robot. Immediatly I recognized the figure. I awoke. But, like, for real this time. I was messing with you guys. Axiz and Syrke were gone from the sandbar. It was daylight and the tide was low. They were likely taken by the tide and drowned. That's when I thought: Well, that's it. I give up. ''I laid down on the rough sand and went back to sleep, waiting for the tide to take me away as it would. No dreams filled my scull. No fond memories danced. Only contempt sat, alone. I knew I was going to either die painlessly, or wake up on an island to start a new. I heard voices again. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. "Can you hear me?... Hey!.... Shake him a bit....Hey, look he's coming to!" I couldn't make out the figures as they were too close, my vision was blurred, and I was still half asleep. "Hey... HEY!" one said as they slapped me across the face. This time I could see them clearly. The were "fixed" matoran. A ta-matoran and an onu-matoran. "Who-what-where am I?" I stuttered. "Can't get a word in edgewise, can he?" the ta-matoran said. I was about to scold them, but a matoran clad in orange and yellow armor appeared. "Naved?" I asked. Part 10 Well I was in quite the amount of shock. Turns out, I had just recently awakened from a ten year trek across the silver sea... in my sleep. Pretty cheesy turnout, huh? But stuff happens, and it happened to me. Believe it or not, I still, to this day, have not found out how it happened. Nor why. Here's how it all went down. "So dude, you got eyes?" I askd Naved, who had actually aquired new photoreceptors. ''Unfinished Opinion Tell me what you think! Freakin' brilliant So-So Lacks planning You putrescent swine, you have no right to mock the literary art in this ghastly manner Characters *Rannok *Trakavan (mentioned) *Rannok's hounds (deceased) *Roxtann *Medon *"fixed" matoran officer *Karzahni *multiple unknown matoran officers *Syrke *Ivel *Naved *Gaardus *Axiz *60 unknown matoran *Tren Krom Trivia *Many personality traits of Rannok (such as laughing when in danger) is taken directly from Jefforyduck. *The energy hounds that Rannok owns represent Jefforyduck's five dogs. Though they are not dead. *Some of the smaller events reflect real life experiences of Jefforyduck's, though they are slightly altered. *Syrke, Naved, and Ivel represent friends of Jefforyduck's. Category:Stories Category:User:Jefforyduck